The AMAC Girls
by sweetiepiemoi
Summary: This follows the lives and loves of 6 Inner City girls, living life to its fullest in Bristol, a not so sleepy town in western England!
1. Default Chapter

She stretched out a little further on the couch, arching her back slightly before pulling her body taut. A faint sigh emitted itself from her full, red lips.

"I kinda' feel like a chameleon in a fishbowl, ya know?"

The doctor stared at her intently, notebook perched in his gnarled, liver spotted hands

"Could you perhaps explain that analogy Miss Summers?"

She was quiet for a long second, staring dreamily at the skylight that flooded the room with the summer suns warm rays.

"Well, like, I feel as if I change, like ya know my hair colour or something, my scenery and life circumstances stay the same"

He nodded and hastily scribbled something into his jotter

"I think I know what you need Miss Summers"

She sat upright on the couch, her hazel eyes meeting searchingly with his

"What's that then Doctor?"

His grey eyebrows knotted together in amusement.

"A Holiday"…

Sofia Summers stormed angrily from his office, the bright summer sunlight stinging her eyes.

She had paid £75 to see that poxy doctor and he had told her that all her problems could be solved with…. A holiday?

"I could've spent that seventy five quid on a new handbag" she thought morosely as she sipped genteelly on her strawberry milkshake.

That was her third therapist in a month! She grunted miserably before sinking herself more into the soft, worn leather of the chair.

22 Year old Sofia Summers was a 'complex creature' according to her previous therapist. 'Loaded with issues' they had stated. There was her inability to keep a job, despite being a recent University Graduate. This was mainly though thanks to her spoilt brat; and often diva like behaviour.

Her next issue was her inability to commit in a relationship.

"No therapist needed for that though" she grinned

That was easy enough to trace to a distant ex, in a distant time. Though she couldn't remember his name, she could remember with a great deal of fondness, the nickname bestowed upon 'it' by her circle of protective girlfriends. Nicknamed 'Pineapple Head' due to the largeness of his head and the blonde hair that sat atop it in sharp blonde spikes.

"Pineapple head" she murmured quietly into her milkshake, and drew aghast looks from the other individuals in the coffee-house, for the short, sharp burst of laughter that bubbled from her lips.

She remembered the secret society he had spawned. AMAC. All Men Are Cunts. The founding members still met every Friday and Saturday, rowdily though, as these secret meeting were often accompanied by riotous laughter and several bottles of expensive wine.

The meetings were often held in the upmarket wine bars of Whiteladies Road. A more sophisticated stomping ground for Sofia and her clique, with the latter being more attracted to the suave and cool attitudes possessed by the moneyed few who haunted these bars, then the drooling adolescents who inhabited central Bristol.

She remembered how he had triggered her penchant for changing her image in order to win him back, though the obsession with him had faded after 6 months, her obsession with her image had not.

She sat here, in a coffee bar. Blonde hair gleaming in the sunlight. Each ash blonde strand teased into a gentle curl. Her skin shone a healthy brown thanks to a recent girls week away.

Her lips were full, cheekbones high and her green eyes sparkled with a playfulness that belied her twenty two years.

She surveyed her latest coiffure intently in the spoon she had been using to stir her milkshake. Content she thought back "And two weeks ago I was a red head"…..

After finise


	2. AMAC Part 2

She finished her milkshake with a flourish, removing the clear plastic lid and downing the contents in a swift gulp. She eased herself from the chair and began the casual walk back to the City Centre.

The City seemed to be buzzing in the sunshine of that late afternoon, she surveyed the couples walking hand in hand and the groups of students who chattered aimlessly over cappuccinos; the shoppers who milled around the endless shops of Park Street.

She was one of the lucky ones. Content and blooming. Thriving in the golden light,

She finished her brisk walk to the Centre, weaving her way through the crowds laced heavily with tourists, till she reached her home on the docks.

She ambled up the steep staircase with ease, bestowing an eager smile upon anyone she happened to pass.

The door to her flat swung upon and as she walked through the door, inhaled deeply the scent of oranges and Chanel NO5.

One of her quirks was to douse the entire house with her favourite perfume, a habit that was becoming expensive. It was the second bottle this month! It reminded her of her mother, a deeply elegant lady with timeless style.

She threw her keys onto her glass coffee table and slipped off the black sunglasses.

The apartment was one of the few sacrifices to adulthood, Sofia was willing to make. Previously she had lived in Student accommodation with 4 of her closest girlfriends however she liked living on her own, it gave her a feeling of independence and freedom in an otherwise semi-chaotic life.

Her apartment was small. Only one bedroom, but was decorated sumptuously inspired by the glamour days of Hollywood.

Rich reds and creams adorned the walls and floors, pictures of 50's film starlets jostled for space alongside those of Sofia's many friends and the piece de la resistance was the gilt chandelier which lit up the lounge

"Tacky? Slightly. Home? Yes!" was her reaction

The pride of her home however, was the wrought iron balcony, which gave her a spectacular view over Castle Park. It was here on a balmy summer evening, she could often be found smoking a cigarette and merely observing the life of the busy city.

She crossed over the creamy carpet to check her phone messages. Pressing a manicured finger to the red button, a crackly voice played them out.

"Sofia!" the voice shrieked so high it caused her to jump "Just checking darling, were still on for cocktails at Edwards tonight, I need some serious alcohol therapy, Stuart is driving me mad again"

She rolled her eyes and grinned. Jen; was one of her best friends and was every bit as quirky and crazy as herself. They had become friends by managing to complete a three-year law course despite the many alcahol fuelled 'study sessions'.

The next two messages were from her mother, urging her to call as she 'hadn't heard from her' in 'two whole days' and was 'kinda'worried'.

It was gone 6 before Sofia began to get ready for her evening out. As it was a Thursday, Town would be packed from an early hour, The chrome tables of the Waterfront filled with people dressed for the office, taking advantage of the post work 'happy hours' that had been the down fall of many.

She straightened her long blonde hair, applied eyeliner and lashings of pink gloss before choosing her outfit for the evening

Tonight it was to be the turquoise cocktail dress that accentuated her tan and fair hair perfectly.

She arrived at the bar at 7, causing a stir as she sashayed through the front entrance and heading straight for the table which Jen had acquired.

Edwards had been a favourite meeting place of the two since the tender age of 17 and they were regulars in every way.

Both knew the names and birthdays of all the staff, which proved useful as the many drinks brought to their table, was often 'on the house'.

Jen got up and threw air kisses at the planes of Sofia's high cheeks.

"Hello darling!" she purred

Jenna was the embodiment of a 'luvvie' flawlessly groomed, shiny dark locks and a year round tan that only Sofia knew were fake.

She had a high-class accent, a faintly exotic look and wide brown Bambi eyes which drew men to her like flies.

Sofia also knew though, that for the most part, this was an act. Jen was a Bristol girl, born and bred. Due to a few turbulent years of her eventful life, Jen had adopted a façade that prevented her from being hurt, with her now being the inflictor of many barbed comments and veiled insults.

"Hey Jen!" Sofia breezed and sat down. Inhaling deeply on the cigarette her friend had offered her. "So honey, what seems to be the problem?"

Jen's brown eyes flashed angrily

"Well its that bloody, idiot boyfriend of mine!" she spat

"Should've guessed" was Sofia's immediate response

Stuart, Jen's current beau had been the source of her angst for the past five years, there on off relationship could've written its own soap opera.

"I caught the rat out! It's well and truly over… I mean it… This time!" she sobbed tiny droplets, mascara ran down her face from her heavily lacquered eyes.

Sofia tried to placate her hysterical friend "You say that it's over every time. Jen, you're worth 10 of him, he is a useless, no-good basterd. I could've told you that when we were 17, he was an ass hole then and an ass hole now" she soothed before adding "but bear in mind at least he only sleeps with other people and doesn't form relationships with them" she raised her brows pointedly

Jen pouted sultrily at her "Not my fault I have commitment phobia"

"And according to you, I'm the one with the issues" Sofia added dryly

"Loony" Jen shot back

"Hypocrite" Sofia added caustically, her emerald eyes twinkling playfully "Come 'ere"

She pulled Jenna into a tight hug and Jen rested her head gratefully on her friend's slender shoulder

"So then my darling Sofia! How do you feel about acquiring some complimentary booze?"

Half an hour later Sofia and Jen had found themselves sat next to two eligible bachelors, both under 30 and not a receding hairline or wedding ring in sight……


End file.
